


Movie Night

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: Prince-Blocked [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: In which Noctis is a little shit, M/M, Slow Build, and Ignis, as always, poor Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Gladio finally decides that he is going to take Ignis on a date.In which Noctis sneaks out to go to a movie theater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So much for limiting it to 1500 words, oops.  
> I got carried away haha

_ “Listen, I’m just gunna come right out and say it. I’m not blind and I know you aren’t either, Scientia. You’re smart, really smart.  Beautifully smart. We’re dancing around each other and I’m sick of it. No more dancing around each other. I’m taking you out friday for a nice dinner. Just you and I, I already checked your schedule and you’re free Friday evening. Meet me at the Cactuar Cafe. six o’clock. I want to get to know you instead of dancing this dance we seem to be doing.” _

 

And that's what brought Ignis to the small cafe a few blocks away from the Citadel. He had found a table against the back wall and settled into one of the wooden chairs as he awaited his date.

 

_ Date _ . He never would’ve imagined himself referring to the Prince’s sworn shield as his date. He never thought he’d refer to anybody as date, if he was being honest. His soul focus had always been on the Prince, when would he have had time to meet anyone else?

 

He had thought to himself once or twice that he was still young, he had plenty of time to find someone if he so wished (and of course his schedule allowed). He was Sixteen, still a teenager. He had plenty of time to find someone if he so wished. 

 

He never wished until Gladiolus had approached him in the hallway that day. It was true, he had been dancing around the mountain of muscles. For 17, Gladiolus was in very impressive shape. He had to be, after all. He was the shield to the Prince. He had to start training at a very young age, after all. 

 

Ignis also started his duties young.  He had doubled most of his classes through grade school, completing two grades at a time. He was very smart, and a lot of the material presented throughout his schooling years was too easy for him. He was currently in his final year of grad school. As always he juggled his studies as well as his duties as the royal adviser to the prince. 

 

How he maintained any form of sanity escaped him at times. I was rare he had any time to himself. Especially a Friday of all things. He hadn’t believed Gladio at first, but he double checked his schedule to find it to be true. No meetings, the Prince had no classes in the evening and there was no meetings the past week for him to discus with his highness.

 

However, Ignis was sitting here now in this cafe with his brief case leaning against the front leg of his chair, going over some documents in his hands as he awaited his date.

 

And he arrived. He was wearing black slacks and a black button up that he looked slightly uncomfortable in. Ignis took that moment to look the other over. Had he gotten all dressed up just for a coffee shop date? Ignis was aware that he was dressed similarly, including a blazer and tie, but that was his typical attire. He didn’t wear many casual outfits.

 

But he was so used to seeing Gladiolus in sweatpants or jeans with a tank top on or no shirt at all. The other currently looked uncomfortable as he made his way to the table upon spotting Ignis, and sitting down across from him.

 

“Hey, Ignis. Sorry, I didn’t have you waiting long did I?” he asked, glancing over the papers in the others hand. He glanced at his own watch. He wasn’t even late. He was right on time..

 

“Not at all, Gladiolus.” He said, smiling as he returned his notes to his briefcase. “I arrived ten minutes early, so I decided to go over some paperwork.” he said, looking at the other. He seemed nervous.

 

“Ah, have you ordered anything yet?” he asked, eyes scanning over the table  Ignis shook his head.

 

“I was waiting for you.” He said. The elder man nodded. 

 

“I’ll go order, what do you want? By the way, this evening is my treat. So don’t bother pulling out your wallet.” He said, and Ignis was a bit thrown off by the comment.

 

“Gladiolus, you don’t have to,”

 

“Please!” the man said, smiling. “Call me Gladio. And I insist, Ignis. Let me buy you coffee.” he said. Ignis relented, nodding softly.

 

“If you insist. I shall cover the costs next time.” He stated and paused immediately afterwards.

 

Gladio appeared to light up at the suggestion of another date. And this one had hardly started.

 

“Deal.” he said triumphantly. “So, what do you want?”

 

“I’ll take a black drip coffee, two sugars.” He said, holding his hands on the table. Gladio blinked at him, just staring him down for a minute.

 

“Do you like sweet things?” the larger man had asked. Ignis furrowed his brows.

 

“I don’t mind sweet things. I’ve become fond of pastries as of late.” he admitted.

 

“You like cinnamon?”

 

“Very much, actually.”

 

“Got it.” And he went up to the counter. Ignis’ brows were furrowed. Maybe the other was going to get them treats to eat with their coffee?

 

Gladio returned with two drinks and a bag of treats. But neither of the drinks in his hand looked to be a black rip coffee. He gave the other a questioning look.

 

“Trust me, Iggy.” Ignis blinked at the nickname. The only other person who called him that was the Prince. Perhaps that's where Gladio had picked it up.  “That drink is amazing. Iced cinnamon almond milk macchiato.” he said, placing the drink in front of the other before taking his seat across from him. He opened the bag and pulled out two croissants. 

 

Ignis was hesitant as he took a drink of his coffee. Gladio watched as the others green eyes seemed to light up for a moment.

 

“This is delicious,” he said, wondering if he could learn to make this on his own. 

 

“Told ya!” Gladio said, laughing softly. Ignis enjoyed the sound.

 

“You know, you didn’t have to get all dressed up,” he mentioned as he motioned to the others shirt. “You don’t look comfortable.”

 

Gladio’s laughter died down to a chuckle,, reaching up to rub the back of his head. “Yeah well…” he hesitated. “Wanted to impress you i guess. You’re always dressed so proper.” he admitted. Ignis felt his chest tighten at the others words.

 

“That’s sweet, Gladio.” he said sincerely. “However, It's important for you to be comfortable. Just be yourself. I don’t mind what you wear.” he said as he took a bite of his croissant. Gladio seemed to relax at the others words.

 

“Thanks. Gotta admit, I’ve never been nervous on a date before.” He admitted, taking a sip of his own drink.

 

“You’ve had others?” He asked, and he didn’t mean to come off as rude.

 

“Yeah, I’ve had a few here and there. Nothing ever came of them, though. Why, you jealous Iggy?” he asked. Ignis liked the use of his nickname.

 

“Jealous you found time to partake,” he said, laughing a bit. Gladio’s chest fluttered at the sound. Damn, he had it bad.

 

“You never been on a date before?” Gladio asked, brow raised. Ignis shook his head as he swallowed his bite of food.

 

“Never had time between school, meetings, training and the Prince.” he said. 

 

“You that busy? I never would’ve thought. You seem so well put together. How do you never snap?” Gladio asked, folding his arms across the table, leaning forward as he listened.

 

Ignis reached up to push up his glasses using his ring finger. How did he manage? He honestly wasn’t sure.

 

“It’s my job I suppose. I’ve spoken out of term with the Prince once or twice. But dealing with a fourteen year old who acts like he’s five is beyond frustrating.” he sighed. He’s never had someone to talk about his duties with. It almost felt wrong calling the prince frustrating.

 

“You’re telling me. Brat drives me nuts during Practice, when he decides to show up. He’s been hiding in the gardens lately so he doesn’t have to train. I oughta hit him over the head with the blunt end of my sword.” 

 

Calling the prince frustrating had felt wrong, but here was Gladio threatening bodily harm to the kid. Ignis smiled, leaning forward as well.

 

“Perhaps it’d put him in his place.” Ignis said, almost hesitant to discuss his charge like that. Gladio laughed, and his nerves melted away. 

 

“Wouldn’t it? Ah. He’s a good kid though. Just...still a kid.” He said. He looked at Ignis, meeting his eyes.

 

Ignis felt his face heat and he cleared his throat before agreeing. “True. He’s young. He just wants to enjoy his younger years.” He rested his hand on the table. Gladio didn’t hesitate to cover it with one of his larger hands.

 

“Enough about him, though. I want to learn about you, Ignis.” He said, seriousness to his tone. Ignis couldn’t fight of the shade of pink spreading across his face.

 

“Me? What is there to want to know?” He asked suddenly, unsure what the other would want to know. He was a pretty boring guy.

 

“What’s your favorite color? Hobbies? Just...tell me about stuff you like.” Gladio gave Ignis’ hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“Well...my favorite color as a child was blue..So Perhaps that? I never really gave it any thought.” he said, meeting the other’s gaze before glancing away once more. He felt less composed around the other. It was a very relaxed setting with the other compared to what he was accustomed to.

 

“Blue, what shade? Like the sky, or like a robin's egg?” Gladio asked. Ignis flustered again. 

 

“I...I never thought about it.” he said. “Perhaps the shade of the sky? A soft blue, but not as soft as a robins egg.” he spoke carefully. Gladio smiled.

 

“My favorite color is emerald.” he said, and Ignis looked up again. What a specific color. “It’s always a color that interested me. I even have a ring at home with a emerald in it, but I don’t wear jewelry so it just sits there.” he murmured. Ignis smiled.

 

“Emerald is a calming color, I think. It is a nice color.”

 

“What about foods? What do you like to eat?” 

 

_ Oh, don’t get me started on food _ . Ignis thought, chuckling.

 

Needless to say, he got him started on food and cooking.

\--

They talked like that for about thirty minutes, exchanging favorite things and sharing hobbies. Ignis was surprised to learn that Gladio enjoyed reading. 

 

They had both leaned farther over the table as they spoke. There was a pause in their conversation. A comfortable silence. They were holding each others eye contact. Ignis was just thinking over their conversation and how he knew Gladiolus a little better now. 

 

Gladio wanted to kiss Ignis. Would he be okay with that? He eyed the other op, and he leaned forward a little more. Ignis noticed, and copied the motion. He wouldn’t be upset by the action.

 

Gladio leaned forward a little more, about to close the distance between them.

 

**_Bzzt_ ** _  ring  _ **_Bzzt_ ** _ ring _ **_Bzzt_ **

 

Ignis blinked and pulled back, flustering. He pulled his phone from his pocket and frowned. 

 

“S-Sorry,“ curse his stutter. “One moment Gladio.”

 

“ ‘course.” The man said, slightly flustered himself. Ignis found the sight quite adorable.

 

“Hello, Ignis Scientia.” he answered his phone, listening to the panicked voice on the other end of the phone. His eyes went wide slightly.

 

“Y-Yes of course. I’ll go get him this instant. Yes. Absolutely. Okay. I will. Thank you.” he hung up his phone and stood, offering the other a smile. 

 

“Whats up?” Gladio asked.

 

“It appears our bratty prince decided to sneak away from the Citadel.” he spoke, watching Gladio’s eyes go wide.

 

“Little brat knows better than that! Did he forget what happened when he and Iris had gone missing?” he grumbled.

 

“He figures now that he’s fourteen he can do as he pleases.” Ignis said as he gathered his brief case, grabbing his garbage. Gladio stood and did the same.

 

“Little brat,” Gladio grumbled, gathering his own trash and tossing it in its correct bins. Ignis did the same.

 

“I have to go get him from the movie theater he decided to go to. Honestly, does he not understand the danger of going out on his own? Had he asked, I’m sure they would’ve sent a Kingsglavesman to go with  him.” he shook his head with a deep sigh.

 

He felt a warm heavy hand on his back and glanced up to see Gladio. Ignis smiled. 

 

“Same place next Friday?” Gladio spoke, and Ignis shook his head. 

 

“I’ll choose the place this time. I’ll meet you in the training hall at 5 on Friday. Unless something comes up.” Ignis spoke. And with that he left to go pick up the prince who had interrupted his nice date. 

 

The teen got an earful the whole way home as Ignis lectured him about the dangers of what he had done.

  
The following Monday at Training, Noctis wondered why Gladio was being so hard on him. He had only been knocked on his ass ten times within the course of twenty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave your thoughts and ideas in the comments! ^_^


End file.
